


Gloom and Doom

by goodfairyofny, StormWildcat, WishStone



Series: KanNao Collaborations [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodfairyofny/pseuds/goodfairyofny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishStone/pseuds/WishStone
Summary: When writers have too much time on their hands, they might turn to torture. Oh, don't worry, we will mainly torture Kanji and Naoto. ...well. And our readers, just a bit~
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Series: KanNao Collaborations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/853024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Gloom and Doom

Sorry, everyone. 

We were just hanging out in the KanNao channel, looking at some upcoming artwork NaoCiel is making for one of Wish's fics and suddenly started talking about angst and torture for our children. 

Personally, Wish blames Pyrr, but we're all a bit at fault here~


End file.
